Dazed and Confused
by she got out alive
Summary: Robin, Raven and Beast Boy end up stranded on a deserted island when a rescue mission fails. Together, they'll have to survive whatever dangers lurk there, and find a way back home, if they don't kill each other by then. RobRaeBB
1. Prologue

He groaned, his head throbbing with pain.

Barely awake, Robin unconsciously grabbed a handful of what seemed to be sand and let it fall through his fingers. Dirt got caught beneath his nails as he repeatedly ran his hand through the sandy earth again, and again, and again.

Finally he opened his eyes and watched a handful of sand slowly sift through his fingers, only a few stray grains were left, being stuck in the contours of his right hand. Sand. Sand… Why was there sand?

He pushed himself up from his stomach, feeling sore, and taking in his surroundings. This…this wasn't Jump. Oh, no… this was somewhere else. He could see tall trees overhead, surrounding the small valley Robin was kneeling in. Hills covered in sandy-dirt terrain stood around him, as if trapping him in this foreign place.

_What… happened?_

_..._

_.._

_._

**_9:42 PM Thursday, August 22__nd__ -somewhere in the southern area of the Pacific ocean-_**

Robin adjusted his headset for the third time, still uncomfortable, and checked the radar. But there was still nothing. No_thing_.

Suddenly, Raven's voice crackled over the communication system. _"See anything?"_ she asked.

"_No, not a thing,"_ he replied honestly and gave the horizon a quick scan with his eyes rather than the equipment. _"Yeah. There's nothing out there,"_ Robin confirmed.

A second voice came through the speakers. _"Great! Then let's go home!"_ Beast Boy whined sounding impatient.

"_We can't,"_ Robin sighed. _"We received a distress call, so it's our job to go and help,"_ he explained, though truthfully he'd rather go back too. He'd had his doubts about this mission, it just didn't seem… right.

"_You know what?"_ Raven began, and Robin couldn't help but think that it was strange how clearly the communication system projected her monotone as she said, _"I think Beast Boy's right for once. The call didn't even have clear sign of where it came from, nor a message telling us where to go, we just got an alert that someone was in danger in this general area. We're practically blind when trying to find someone like this,"_

Robin thought about. They had been circling this area for over three hours, and had found nothing. Perhaps she was right. _"Alright then, enough searching. I'll report to the tower,"_

Robin could hear Beast Boy cheering over the speaker as he turned the T-Ship onto autopilot and called Cyborg. _"Cyborg. Robin calling,"_ he said into the microphone and waited for the teen to pick-up.

After a few seconds, Cyborg replied, '_Cyborg here, I hear ya, how's the mission going?'_

"_Not good. We haven't found anyone, or anything," _Robin reported. _"We're coming home,"_

He waited for a confirmation, but all Robin could hear was static. "Cyborg…" he mumbled to himself, "Why aren't you answering?"

Anxiously, he pulled the mike closer to his mouth, asking loudly, _"Cyborg. Cyborg do you read me?" _

Irritating white noise was all that came through the earpiece, so he began to fiddle with the communicator. _"Cyborg. Do. You. Read?"_

Seconds that felt like hours passed, and then finally a quiet voice managed to fizz through the silence. _"I can't…you…break…ing… uh...pp. . ." _

"_Cyborg, Cyborg! Talk to me." _Robin yelled into the headset, but to no avail.

Long grown worried, he ripped the headset off and asked again and again, _"Cyborg. Cyborg. Report. Cyborg. Please report."_

"No…" Robin whispered, clutching his forehead.

Then, almost giving him a heart attack, loud laughter boomed through the speakers.

Robin ground his teeth, seething with anger and his heart pumping a mile a minute, he hissed, _"That was a sick, sick joke you just played there, Cy," _

The African-American's guffaws were uncontrollable. _"Oh man! I just wish I could see your face right now!"_

The titan's leader just shook his head at Cyborg's antics, and figured that Beast Boy had probably put him up to this. He focused back on the situation at hand.

"_Cyborg, listen, is there anything else you can tell me about that distress call?" _Robin asked, hoping for an answer that wasn't accompanied by laughter.

There was a brief silence, then, _"No, there ain't anything else, but you seem to be in the right- … area. The alert's –origin… wasn't clear, just a general … spot," _Cyborg paused and this time his voice came slightly unclear. _"Are… -you using the coordinates I … gave," _there was a loud hissing of static,_ "… you?"_

"_Yes, but we haven't found anything," _Robin said and checked the radar as he waited for a response.

"_Well," _Cyborg began, _"Why…don't…you try these… ones…"_ There was long period of silence. _" fifty- … degrees…sou...th…. degrees…wes-"_ The communicator cut him out before he was done speaking.

Robin frowned. He must be joking around again. _"Cyborg this is serious, no more joking around, repeat what you just said."_

His response wasn't quick but it came eventually. _"…not… joking -this … ti…-me," _he tried to repeat the coordinates, but again they did not come through clear. _ "…did… get… -them…?" _Cyborg asked afterwards, sounding choppy.

Robin shook his head, growing frustrated. _"No, I didn't get them. Cyborg, I don't understand you, please repeat yourself." _Robin ordered, growing doubtful. If he wasn't joking around, then there must be something interfering.

Suddenly, the T-Ship was hit with by large wind, knocking it off course. Robin grabbed ahold of the steering, and turned it back onto manual from autopilot.

Raven's voice came over the speaker, laced with static, _"What was-… that?"_

"_Major wind turbulence, I think we'll be alright," _Robin replied though sounding not very confident.

"_All… right- then," _Raven's answer cut away.

"_Robin!" _Beast Boy cried suddenly. _"Robin… there's wicked-… bad… clouds out th-ere," _He warned.

"That's not good," Robin said to himself after seeing the dark black mess on the horizon. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what was interrupting the transmission.

Then, Cyborg came back through the communicator very choppily. _"…I … just lost… yo …ur… signal… anythi-…. wrong…?" _

"_There's some bad clouds, I can't hear you very well," _Robin said into the mike quickly.

"…_Can't …. Hear …." _Cyborg's voice died out and white noise took over.

"_Cyborg? Cyborg, answer!" _Robin was worried; this couldn't be a joke this time.

Rubbing his forehead and feeling stressed, he stared at the navigation system that was displaying their position; it was that wasn't what had caught his attention. He had spotted the icon that represented their ship, remembering their coordinates that they were supposed to be following he compared them to their current position and frowned. _Are we off course…? _Robin shook his head and tore his eyes away, remembering what he should be doing.

"_Cyborg, Starfire? Report back. Please." _Robin said, his thoughts of the ship's course pushed away.

Robin turned the dial on his communicator, trying to improve the connection but it only got worse, so he threw the device onto the dashboard in a fury. He sighed and tried one last time.

"_Cyborg. Report." _He tried to be as clear as he could when he spoke, but he could only do so much. The titan communicators were built to withstand tough conditions, this had to be a very strong interference to completely break the connection. Robin asked again._ "Starfire? Cyborg? Please. Report." _

After two more tries,Robin knew he wouldn't get anything back. He blamed the weather; the wind turbulence out there was pretty bad after all. It had to be a bad connection. He paged the two other titans in the T-Ship. _"Raven, Beast Boy, I just lost communication with the tower, we have to turn back now," _

"…_What? Only got… pieces, some-…thing about … tower? Couldn't…" _Raven told him through the headset. _"Repeat…"_

"_We. Lost. Communication. Turning. Back." _He said slowly into the microphone.

All he got from Raven was static and _"Lost…? Can't … hear…you…" _He had gotten nothing from Beast Boy yet at all. Robin furrowed his brow, why had he thought he'd get no interference trying to talk with them? He might lose them any time now.

Robin fixed his headset firmly onto his head so he could drive while speaking with ease. That is if he could through at all to Raven or Beast Boy. He gripped the controls tight, and glanced at the navigation system. After seeing it once, he almost dropped what he was holding onto.

Their signal had completely disappeared from the board. Meaning he had no idea where they were. He slapped a hand to his forehead; he had just looked at their coordinates a minute ago! What were they? He racked his brain trying to remember.

"_Raven, Beast Boy, did anyone happen to look at our coordinates recently?" _He hoped and hoped that at least one of them would respond.

"_Robin!" _Beast Boy cried and Robin breathed in a sigh of relief. _"Our- … signal's … -gone!"_

"_No… -way." _Raven mocked.

"_Listen, Raven, did you happen to see our coordinates?" _Robin asked, trying to communicate while the signal was good.

"_I- checked them… a few- min-… ago-… I –think… I remember-" _Raven reported, her voice growing weaker as the signal faded. Robin's hope died, their connection was failing. _"We- ….we were… farther west- than we… should…. Be-"_

That wasn't much to build off of.

"_Robin- …we- are about… to- fly into some- …clouds…" _Beast Boy warned, but Robin was too focused on his worries and paid less attention than he should have.

_We could go east, but that's incredibly risky because Raven just barely remembered… _Robin let out a deep breath and glanced at the ship's compass. He closed his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," he hissed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He lost connection with the tower, the link between him and Raven and Beast Boy was just hanging on by a thread, the navigator was broken, and now the compass was having a seizure. Since it was electronic, it usually just had 'WEST', 'NORTH-EAST', 'SOUTH' –whatever direction they were in- displayed on the screen. But at the moment, the compass had decided to go AWOL and instead every split second there was a new direction shown.

Robin shook his head. This had to be a bad dream. He pinched his arm as hard as he could and winced. "Ow, okay, not a bad dream," he muttered to himself and rubbed his arm as if to rub away the pain.

Another large gust of wind, like the one earlier, suddenly hit the ship and Robin grabbed the controls. He looked out the front window, but couldn't see a thing. _What…_

"_Robin-…" _Raven's voice was barely audible, and not very easy to understand either. _"We… -just-…. Fl-ew …into –cloud…" _

"_Raven?"_

"…_Ro-" _Raven's voice fizzed out into static.

"_Raven!" _Robin cried._ "Beast Boy!"_

He didn't receive an answer from either of them. Robin was going to try and communicate again, but more winds made it harder for him to fly the T-Ship, Robin had to fight to try and stay straight.

In Robin's opinion, things couldn't get much worse. Boy, was he wrong.

Since he was so focused on _not _flying out of control, Robin didn't know until it was too late that the engine was having too strain put on it. There was a terrible _ka-klunk_,_ ka-klunk _sound, then with an ear-shattering screech the overworked engine died 's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened and he froze. _This is not happening… _

Then, in his shock, Robin was caught completely off guard when the ship was hit by the largest gust of wind yet. The force of it knocked him sideways, slamming his head into the wall.

In his last seconds of awareness, Robin felt his fingers slip from the controls as his body grew limp and he slumped in his seat. His world darkened and his eyes slid shut as he fell into the state of unconsciousness.

XxX

A/N: _There's the start of a new fan fic, and I hope that it ends up going somewhere, I do have REALLY good feelings about it. I'm not sure if it'll be BB/Rae or Rob/Rae, it'll probably be a mix of Rob/Rae/BB in the end. I am a Rob/Rae author though, so it may stray towards Rob/Rae a lot, but I'll try and keep it even. I have tons of ideas for this one, so I don't think I'll have any writer's block for the next chapter, so __**hopefully **__(crossing my fingers), it'll be a quick update._

_Speaking of updates, those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Over Competitive Much?, it'll be up soon, I'm more than half done it, okay? _

_I'm doing mailbag (like you care). But anyway, please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say about this first chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Day 1 Friday, August 23rd **_

Airbags are safety mechanisms.

They are built to protect you.

Therefore, they are not supposed to suffocate you.

But in Beast Boy's case, it was different….

The poor changeling had woken up to find himself pinned helplessly against his seat and was struggling to escape. He had thought it hilarious at first, that is, until he had figured out that he couldn't move. Beast Boy then shrieked and morphed into a mouse, and crawled from his dilemma.

Then fell five feet to the ground.

He looked up from the flat of his back in a daze.

"Ouch."

A loud creaking sounded and Beast Boy saw the T-Ship slip half a foot in the tree it was caught in.

He yelped and tried to avoid being crushed by scuttling backwards, but little known to him a large drop lay behind him and Beast Boy soon found himself tumbling down the steep incline.

When he finally rolled to a stop, he moaned, feeling nauseous. _Definitely not going on a roller coaster again in my life, __ever__._ He decided.

With a sigh he grabbed at the ground and shifted the grainy substance in his hand, _Hmm… _His eyebrows rose._ Sand? I must be in a desert… But, why?_

Beast Boy rolled onto his side and looked along the horizon expecting to see the ordinary sand dunes native to deserts but instead did a double take. He squinted in disbelief. _Okay, I must have hit my head pretty hard– why would there be a clown passed out on the ground in the middle of a desert?_

He tilted his head hoping to get a better view, but just got sand in his hair. Finally, he came to a conclusion; _It's gotta be a clown, too colorful to be anything else; red, green, yellow… _Beast Boy frowned,_ –wait a tick,_

"Robin!"

The whole crash with the T-Ship suddenly came rushing back to him like a smack in the face; the failing communicators, the winds, storm clouds, _everything._

Beast Boy jumped to his feet and rushed over to the titan sprawled across the ground. He lightly nudged him in the shoulder. "Robin?" He asked, and after getting no response, Beast Boy began to panic.

The first thought that came to mind was, _Oh man…. he's dead._

But then, Beast Boy began to think rationally. _He MIGHT dead, _might_ being the key word here, but: I have to try and wake him up anyway._

Now, when a person is in the state of unconsciousness, usually it is rude, and perhaps even dangerous, to wake them up using your 'outside' voice. He had learned this lesson from Raven on one of her 'happy' mornings and it had just, well, stuck. So, when he was attempting to revive the boy wonder, Beast Boy took his precautions.

He took a deep breath, cracked his knuckles, and then kneeled down next to him and whispered,

"Robin."

_Nothing. _

Beast Boy put his mouth up close (meaning _uncomfortably_ close) to Robin's ear and tried again, "Robin."

_No response… hmm. Louder?_

"Uh, Robin?"

_Okay._ Beast Boy sat up._ He _must_ be dead. _

"Robin, wake up, now."

He gave him a slight poke, and received; nothing.

"Robin, I truly hate you." He muttered, only realizing afterwards that Robin couldn't hear him.

Beast Boy scowled. _You've given me no choice, my friend… _He leaned in right next to the unresponsive titan and yelled straight in his ear, "ROBIN! WAKE UP!"

Robin let out a shriek sounding somewhere between a grunt and scream, sort of a gurgling sound, and scrunched up his face. Little known to Beast Boy, his scream had echoed around in Robin's head as if someone had pounded it with a hammer.

"Oh god…" Robin moaned, stuck in the fetal position and clutching his head.

Beast Boy face was frozen in horror. "Oh, geez, Rae told me. She told me! I should've just… Sorry."

Robin grunted and struggled to sit up. Everything was so fuzzy, it was hard to focus on anything without feeling throbbing pain in his skull. "Ugh… I feel woozy…"

"It's all my -" Beast Boy began, but then Robin suddenly turned his head and the changeling got a full glimpse of the gash in the side of the boy wonder's temple.

Beast Boy gasped. "Dude… I know why you feel woozy. You have a huge cut in the side of your head!" Beast Boy reached out to touch it, but drew back. "It looks really bad, man."

"Really?" Robin asked in disbelief and reached up to feel the side of his head. He felt a sting of pain wash through his temple and he dropped his hand with a yelp.

Beast Boy paled, feeling sick. "Told you…"

Robin looked down at his fingers of his glove now coated in blood and sand. "Ugh." He managed to say before falling backwards from his sitting position into the sand.

"Woah, Robin! Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, scrambling over to him.

Robin winced. "Yeah, I think…" His vision swam with spots. "My head just really hurts."

"Well no duh, there's a huge hole in your head loaded with sand and crap!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What?" Robin raised his hands protectively around his skull. "A hole?"

Beast Boy rubbed his neck. "Well- not really a hole… I was kinda exaggerating about that part. But it does look pretty nasty."

Robin sighed. "As long as there's not a hole in my head," he said and rubbed the sand of his gloves. _Wow… wait –sand? _He suddenly jumped to his feet, remembering. "Oh my god… the T-Ship, Cy, Raven! I've got to…" Robin swayed, struggling to stay standing.

Beast Boy jumped to steady him. "Hey! Take it easy you're wounded! Just take a break on the 'I'm-leader-and-have-to-do-everything' thingy for a sec."

Robin frowned. "But-"

Beast Boy cut him off and said with malice, "I will personally neuter you with my bare hands if you try anything stupid, boy blunder." He then gave him a piercing stare.

Robin gave him a look. "What the -? Please tell me you aren't serious."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Just trying out my Raven impression…"

They looked at each other.

"Oh man, –Raven!"

"We _have_ to find her, she might be hurt." Robin said, looking determined. With his set jaw and proud stance he would've looked just like he did before he round-housed kicked Dr. Light in the face during a weekly robbery at the bank. That is, if he didn't have a chunk of his face missing. But Beast Boy believed him well enough.

The changeling nodded and then added, "Then again, she couldn't be in any worse shape than you though, right? I mean, look at you; you look like crap."

Pause.

"….No offense."

"Thanks, Beast Boy."

"No problem…"

X

Raven cracked open her eyes.

"Ugh."

She was so sore; had she been lying here for days? Wait… where was _here_?

Raven glanced about the lush forest surrounding her. She frowned, puzzled. _Wasn't I just in my room reading a nice thick volume by… No; the rescue mission. But if I'm here, then where is Robin? Where's Beast Boy?_

She rose to her feet and stretched her arms.

"Robin!" She called. "Beast Boy!"

God. It seemed like she was all alone out here._ For my sake, I hope not… _Raven began again, walking forward, carelessly kicking aside a plant root as she did so.

"Rob— " She broke off with a scream and something wrapped around her ankle and her yanked upwards.

She twisted, trying to get out squirm herself out. While trying her escape maneuvers she got a glimpse of what was holding onto her ankle: a vine.

_Did someone set a trap? _No. That wouldn't explain why the vine continued to wrap itself tighter around her leg. Though she was now hanging upside down, maybe all the blood rushing to her head was making her imagine things.

Raven shook her head, this wasn't happening. She would just cut the vine and pretend it didn't happen. There, problem solved.

"Azarath Metrion Zin . . ." She trailed off, losing concentration. She had felt a sharp prick in her ankle and then everything went… weird.

She suddenly smiled, beginning to feel numb. Why was everything so fuzzy looking?

As Raven let her eyes slip closed, she couldn't help but wonder: _Was that plant… alive?_

X

"Robin?"

He pressed on the communicator button again. "Robin, do you read?" All he got was static.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Starfire. "Cyborg?" She asked.

Cyborg let out a deep breath and set the communicator down. "I don't know Star, I just don't know. It's like they've completely disappeared…"

XxX

A/N: It's been… awhile. Hope it's okay.

BB having a bit of a rough morning in the beginning, Robin seems to have a concussion, Raven… hmm what happened to her? Oh yeah, and two people passing out in the span of two chapters? Yikes, shame on me… Don't forget a bit of a cliffy at the end there. :P

All in all, kinda lame, I don't think it was that funny either. Been having a hard time writing these days, but, I'll move on…

_Mailbag:_

**KTrevo: **Haha, I get the hint. It'll probably turn out Rob/Rae in the end anyway, but I'm not making any promises. But this isn't a romance-based fic, more of adventure, I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

**PolarPurple: **Yeah? I lean more to Rob/Rae, but BB/Rae is good too. I want to incorporate both, but we'll see how it turns out. Raven is _alone _with the two of them for quite awhile so how can something not happen?

**crazynerd: **You'll find out soon enough, glad you like it so far! (:

**T (?): **Thanks for the suggestion, I will add at least some BB/Rae in this. Here's your update. (:

**Lamia-amo: **I'm glad you're interested! It's no fun reading, or writing, a boring story. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry the update took so long….

**Pinkie: **Thanks! Sure seems like lots of others want Rae/Rob too!

**Princesa 3000: **Hahaha, not a fan of that? I'll try not to disappoint, but… I'll try my best. Thanks for the review!

**Black rose-raven angel: **Yeah, everyone wants to see their username mentioned don't they? Mailbag's great…unless you get twenty plus reviews a chapter. I mean, twenty plus reviews is GREAT. Lots of love, right? But, it means twenty plus responses… from… the author. And THAT takes forever. :P Thanks for the review! Sorry for ranting…

**Michele Provencher: **Thanks for the criticism. It _is_ only the prologue though, so I didn't think it'd matter much, I was just trying to build a start for me to work from. But thanks for the comment anyway, I'll keep it in mind. And the titans aren't flying separately. They are all in the T-Ship but there are separate sections where the titans sit, as far as I remember. No one would let BB fly a plane. And yes I do appreciate you flaming my other fics, no matter how much an amateur writer I am, I will try to be as good as the stuff you find in bookstores. Okay? By the way, a lot of the stuff you said is neither constructive or even plan nice. So thanks anyway…

**RobRaealltheway: **Thanks for the review. Yes, probably it will end up as Rob/Rae, but… who knows right? Sorry for the wait.

So, sorry for the long wait, I'll try and update my other stuff soon, I hope that the chapter was decent. I didn't edit it very well. I'm only one person! Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed, or even read, favourited, alerted, whatever. Thank you. (:

And anyone reading and/or hoping for an update for the fic, _Living a Nightmare. _Well… you aren't getting one! I'm replacing it –eventually- with a rewritten version, so don't die on me… Don't wanna be charged with manslaughter... But it will (most likely) have a rewritten first chapter before I do anything else…. Maybe.

See ya next update.


End file.
